Containers and more specifically metallic beverage containers are typically manufactured by interconnecting a beverage container end closure to the neck of a beverage container body. In some applications, an end closure may be interconnected on both a top side and a bottom side of a container body. More frequently, however, a beverage container end closure is interconnected on a top end of a beverage container body which has been drawn and ironed from a flat sheet of blank material such as aluminum. It is generally known to provide end closures for beverage containers, and which utilize an opening device for selectively opening a portion of the end closure. For example, pull tabs or stay on tabs (“SOT”) generally include a nose and a tail portion and a rivet which interconnects the pull tab to the upper surface of the end closure. The tail portion generally has a loop or tail that may be pulled upwardly by a user which drives the nose portion of the pull tab downward to initiate the opening of the container by shearing a score line which defines the primary opening to the end closure.
Conventional beverage container end closures with SOT's generally suffer from low, inconsistent, and/or uneven flow rates as the contents in the container are poured due to the fact that these end closures provide a single opening area of predetermined size. Conventional container end closures are generally designed for pouring the container contents, with little or no consideration given to inward air flow needed for the volume exchange that facilitates smooth and consistent pouring.
Various patents have attempted to improve end closure pourability by creating one or more openings. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,383 to Hwang and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,251 to Maliszewski, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Hwang discloses an opening device for a can, with distinct first and second opening portions so that the fluid may flow more consistently from the can. Hwang, however, fails to teach various novel features of the present invention, including a secondary opening portion which may be selectively opened in order to complement or facilitate flow rate through a primary opening portion, and by rotating the pull tab to a preferred orientation. Maliszewski discloses a container end closure with a first score line defining a first displaceable panel portion and second score line defining a second displaceable panel portion. Maliszewski, however, fails to teach various novel features of the present invention, including a secondary opening portion which may be selectively opened in order to complement or facilitate flow rates through a primary opening portion.
The following disclosure describes an improved container end closure which is adapted for interconnection to a container body and which has a first opening portion, a rotatable tab, and at least one additional vent opening for selectively facilitating the flow rate of contents from within the container.